The Experiment
by assistacat333
Summary: Hi everyone so this is my first story so i hope everyone likes it! My story is about a girl who's parents were killed and she lives by herself. One day she volunteers for this scientist's experiment and becomes his living test subject but thats not all. She then gets her friends involved too and then has to fight a group of villians who want to destroy her and her friends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

THE EXPERIMENT

BY: ASSISTACAT333

CHAPTER 1

My name is Acchan, and I'm a pretty normal girl, besides the fact my parents couldn't decide what to name me. My parents were killed when I was 3, and I live in an old abandoned library. Even though it sounds very abnormal I'm normal, trust me.

I have many friends who are the embodiment of the word delirious. At my school I have class with a teacher named Mr. Creed who unmitigatedly hates my guts. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm also a test experiment?

"Miss Acchan! Hello Miss Acchan!" Someone yells obnoxiously. I look up and see a grey haired Mr. Creed glaring at me with his cold blue eyes. My friends and classmates did the same along with him.

Since I'm lost to the concept of what is happening, I decide took look over at my friend Jenna. All she is doing is giving me a thumbs up though, which was not very much help at all. I try getting answers from my other friend Eva but she just let out a guffaw and was looking down at her lap.

"Ms. Acchan, I insist you pay attention to what I'm teaching everyone instead of zoning out and doodling in that notebook of yours!" Mr. Creed yells drenching my face and desk with saliva in the process.

"I would," I reply sarcastically. "If you made class interesting i might just pay attention. For example, if you have the school boards replace you for the entire school year."

Mr. Creed's face looked like it was going to explode with rage any second now and it is starting to scare me. Then the dismissal bell rung out and before he could give me a referral I sprinted into the crowded halls.

I have no time to aggravate him further today, because I am headed to the most avoided place in town; Doctor Thunderland's laboratory. Today he is planning on conducting his first human experiment and needs a couple of altruists. The volunteers consist of, a guy who has presumably a month to live, a widow, and me of course.

"Now little kid, this stuff is very dangerous and could potentially harm you. I suggest you should just head back home." A white haired Dr. Thunderland warned me and inspected me with his lavender irises.

"First of all, I'm 13, so technically I'm a teenager not a little kid. Second of all, I'm not leaving." I cross my arms defiantly. The doctor stifled a chortle and I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, it's just you act allot like my son. He does me the same exact thing when I call him a little kid."

"Ok, can we just continue with the experiment?" I was losing my patience.

"Yes of course. I want to thank you all for volunteering for me. And I assure you that this will soon be the greatest discovery known to mankind." He picked up a couple syringes from a table near him.

"Now I will inject the three of you with a chemical I created called 'XXX'." Immediately after injecting us, the two others fall down to the floor dead. I stood in place with wide eyes.

The Doctor walks over to me with a cheerful grin. He conveniently misses stepping on the other's bodies. And bellows out one word "Congratulations!" he then patted my back.

"Uh, thanks. But for what, Living?" I shift awkwardly when his hand gently met my back.

"No- well actually kind of, but what I _meant_ was that you will be the first lucky person to be my test subject." He pulls out a pen and a sticky notepad from his white lab coat pocket. "So would you mind if you told me where you live and how to contact your parents?"

"Oh, of course not," I exclaimed and motioned for him to start writing. "I live in the old abandoned library down the street and if you want to speak with my parents you'll have to visit the town cemetery."

"Ok, I will see to-wait a minute do you mean your parents are-" I cut him off.

"Dead. They have been that way since I was three." I tell him nonchalantly.

"Not to change the subject or anything," the doctor says who obviously feels worried hearing about my parent's death. "But would you like to meet my son?"

"Okay," I rub my head awkwardly. The doctor yells out something I couldn't understand, a nickname possibly, and a boy about the same height as me with short soot black hair walks into the room.

"Zazie!" I screamed as loud as I could get my voice to get when I recognized him.

**E/N (editor note ((YAY MY OWN CORNER))) WAH I LIKE THIS STORY~! I like this story very much~! I assure you that the rest of the story is good as well~! : 33  
~Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_"Ok, I will see to-wait a minute do you mean your parents are-" I cut him off._

_"Dead. They have been that way since I was three." I tell him nonchalantly._

_"Not to change the subject or anything," the doctor says who obviously feels worried hearing about my parent's death. "But would you like to meet my son?"_

_"Okay," I rub my head awkwardly. The doctor yells out something I couldn't understand, a nickname possibly, and a boy about the same height as me with short soot black hair walks into the room._

_"Zazie!" I scream as loud as I could get my voice to get when I recognized him._

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"How do you know my name?" He scratches the back of his head and looks at me with a confusion filled frown.

"How can I not know you, your my idol!" i am so happy and surprised to see him I almost couldn't make myself stay still.

"_I'm_ your idol?" his voice is completely laced with doubt. "Most people try to avoid me, so, why don't _you_?"

"Avoid you as if I'd ever do that! This is a huge honor for me to actually stand in your presence," my voice raised a decibel.

"You have heard about me being cursed and such, right?" he doesn't seem that he believed me for even one second; you know what, it's more like one millisecond, to be accurate and all. It's almost as if his entire body is trying to say 'as if'.

"Of course, I've heard about that, But who hasn't really. Seriously, in my opinion, that curse stuff is completely preposterous."

"Really, is _that_ the _only_ reason why you aren't scared of me?" his head is cocked to the side.

"I have, well you know, _other_ reasons, but I'm not going to tell you," I crossed my arms against my chest; I turned my back to him, and felt my cheeks heat up when I noticed him staring.

"You're blushing." He jokes.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled and my cheeks grew redder. I looked like I was just about to go hit him, so the doctor acted kind of like a medium, and came in between us.

"I have a great idea, since you live by yourself and all, why don't you just come and stay with us Acchan?" asks the doctor.

"Really?" both Zazie and I exclaim at the same time. We looked at each other suddenly, blushed, and then looked away from each other quickly again.

"If it's really ok with you, then I would be more than happy to stay." I smile with my cheeks cooling down slowly.

**~The next day at school~**

I saw my friend, Jenna, as I was walking, when she notices me, she walks up to me and starts to say "Hey Acchan how-" but stopped when she saw Zazie. Then Eva walked up, and noticed Zazie, she then attempts to back away from him, but I grab her arm to stop her.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Zazie, as in Zazie the _not_ cursed boy I will be staying with," I say, emphasizing that he definitely _wasn't_ cursed.

"But-" both Jenna and Eva say at the same time but are cut off again.

"And no buts about it either!" I point my finger at them threateningly.

"Fine then," Eva sighs, and then just starts to poke Zazie, just to make sure he was real.

"Are you _sure_ he isn't cursed?" Jenna asks as if he was deaf and couldn't hear her talking about him.

"Yes, now stop asking."

"Can I go now?" Zazie asks getting irritated.

"NO!" all three girls yell, He sighs, and shake his head.

**~ Acchan tells what happened at the Doctor's**

"Why would you even do that?" Jenna was stunned.

"Because, I could have magical powers, like i do now." I say simply, like it was just an everyday sort of thing.

"Really Acchan, really?" Eva asks in a skeptical way.

"Yup, so, do you guys want to come with me to the lab, to see me use my magical powers?"

"Ok, _this_ should be interesting to watch," says Eva.

"You can count me in," Jenna says with a laugh. Then, some of my other friends come walking up to us, them being Kagami and Conner. They notice Zazie and start to back away but I grab them and explain everything yet _another_ time.

**~Later at the laboratory~**

"So, you have to sit in that thing?" Kagami asked pointing at a chair that was suspended 20 feet in the air with all sorts of chains and wires surrounding it.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks, trust me." I reply and climb a makeshift ladder up to the chair, and I suddenly was wrapped in the numerous wires and chains. Doctor Thunderland pushes a button from the ground and I disappear.

"What just happened?" Conner asks looking around for me.

"By refracting the light waves on her while she's sitting in the chair, it can help her practice becoming invisible, even though she's blind for a second," says Doctor Thunderland casually. **(e/n technically in real life, if you manage to refract the light off of yourself, you would become blind for the rest of your life from not being able to see light at all, but I guess Assistacat333 is just too nice to her characters =^+^=)**

"That's so cool!" Eva nearly screams.

"I know right!" a bodiless voice says. Jenna looks at the chair, notices the chains on it have been unlocked, and then looks at the particular bit of air that talked and joked "well guess who found the missing Acchan?"

"Yes, yes you did Jenna; now go give yourself a pat on the back." I say and became visible again, with the biggest grin that was ever recorded in the universe.

"What else can you do?" everyone jumped, forgetting Kagami was still present.

"I can do this, watch." I say, then suddenly i grew cat ears and a cat tail, and I stuck out my tongue.

"Well of course _you_ can do that." Everyone says, recalling my deadly obsession with cats; I won't linger on the subject because, once again, it's a _deadly_ obsession.

I stuck my tongue out at them again and say "You guys are just jealous."

"No I am not jealous of stupid demon cats." Eva replies back.

"Hey cats are not demons!" both Zazie and I yell at her with a matching 'oh no she didn't' kind of look on our faces.

"I understand why Acchan is yelling at me, but why are you yelling at me Zazie?" Then a large black cat comes out of nowhere and plops down lazily right in front of Eva's feet.

"I yelled at you because I happen to love cats and own one myself." He points at the black cat. "This is Wasiolka."

"Well isn't that a _normal_ name for a cat to have?" Jenna says to the side but is ignored.

"Acchan didn't you have a pet cat also?" Kagami asks me. Then another cat walks out of thin air and laid down next to Wasiolka in front of Eva, the only difference was that this one was solid white, not black.

"Yes I do, and she right there, do you remember Duchess?" I ask Eva.

"Unfortunately, I do, and since I have been surrounded by cats, I am leaving," She replies turning to leave. Just as she is about to walk away she feels something poke into her arm and looks down to find a needle in her arm. The doctor had injected the XXX chemical into her, with a big smile no less.

**E/N yaay so I think I did a better job of editing this chapter of her story, neh? It's difficult because she writes in present tense, while I prefer past tense, BUT I HAVE PREVAILED! Yaaaay. And so this chapter comes to a close. What do you guys think will happen to Eva, if not, the others? I know ^=^ mwahaha! : 3 ANEHWAYSH, thanks for reading, I know assistacat333 is boring, hah I'm kidding… I don't want to die D'x heheh so…. Review? Pleaseeee! We need inspiration! Even if it's like a simple "good" review PLEASE! IT'S LIKE NUTELLA FOR THE SOUL! And we are Nutella deprived authors~! Ha-ha so, until next time, or will there even be a next one? MWAHAHAH!**

**Ja Neh~!  
~Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, the hyper beta who loves pie XD**


End file.
